Count Vladsmir
Count Vladsmir is the leader of the Stradun, a faction of Monsters from the Monster World. He spent his time unifying the monster factions to break the seal into the mortal world and plans to eclipse the sun, plunging the world into eternal night. Character History The First Nitro Rangers The First Nitro Rangers were five Students from the first class of students at Reefside High School who met the fairy Gladdis as kids and were able to use their magic to become the Nitro Rangers whose quest was to seal Count Vladsmier and his hoard of Vampires in the monster world. The names of this team have been lost to history, but the names of the former dorms in the area were the Nitro Powers were found could provide possible hints. Gladdis' Grove wasn't fully cured of the Vampires damage and soon faded into unkempt wood where many years later, the Dino Thunder Rangers would rise. Power Rangers Coaster Force Charles Lashing sometimes walked into the woods in Reefside, and ended up finding a tiny wormhole. It was later found out to be a seal between worlds, so he employed his best student, Teddy Winslow, to create the Coaster Force Powers. Count Vlasmier, in the 117 years since had unified the monster factions and found the moonstones and was breaking the seal between worlds, with the goal of eclipsing the sun in the mortal world. He sent a pack of werewolves out as they could disguise themselves as students. The real students were found by the Coaster Force in the first episode, which they then reported. They were joined by Ajax, a ghost crane, in the second episode, which was destroyed by the Coaster Force Megazord after going gigantic by Kosarin. Later monsters would be grown by Dr. Anton's Undeadinator via the moonstones to fullfil this. Power Rangers Nitro The Skeletons were able to destroy all but Mel's powers, leading her to discover the Nitro Powers. The remaining five ranger who had no powers (as Teddy graduated) became the new Nitro Rangers and sealed them away, sending Vladmier into an approaching wildfire, which helped stop its expansion. Personality He is a cruel and crazy vampire. A dictator in the other factions eyes. He is only out for himself and put his hunting of the moonstones ahead of his love life, much to her dismay. Relationships * Kosarin-wife (deceased) * Jezella-Daughter (became a raven/semi-defected) * Genral Quarzite-General, best freind Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses * Light Resistance-Like all Vampires, he can't be in sunlight and can only be destroyed by mortal flames * Vampire teeth-He can only drink blood * Dangersense-He can sense when an enemy is near * Moonstone staff-He can hold a moonstone in the center of his staff, similar to how Rita and Zedd grew their monsters ** However, this is Kosarin's job Notes * Count Vladsmir is portrayed by Taika Waititi, who is known for portraying Viago in What We Do in the Shadows ** This could be a reference to when the series was shot in New Zealand in the Disney and Neo-Saban eras before using more diverse locations in later seasons (Philadelphia in GSA, Baltimore and Scotland in GSA.O, Ireland in Battle Thunder, New Orleans in Hexagon, and Utah and Cedar Fair parks in Nitro) * First time there are 3 or more US exclusive villain bosses in a row since Time Force to SPD ** The Northman replaced the Legion of the Sacred Eye (Headed by Ivar the Boneless) *** Ryker's Army also pulls some aspects from Legion of the Sacred Eye, but they originate from Knight Squad ** Neo-Shogun Army Corps, headed by Alex Fierro is a new faction made up of members of past factions (which would not occur until Scoutranger), but the other factions involve previously unused suits from Lupinranger vs Patranger or earlier sentai ** The Stradun replaced the Southern Cross Army (Headed by Count Vladsmir) ** He is succeeded by Bella/Son of Beast in Nitro as the Leader of the Boma ** The minor faction of Omega Co is exclusive to Literary Morphers, along with the use of ''The Mystery of Edwin Drood ''and the previously created Lord Drakkon and Ranger Slayer later in the series * First Vampire boss in Power Rangers * He is similar to Master Xandred and Jark Matter as he doesn't show himself to the rangers til the very end of their tenure * He is similar to his sentai Counterpart, Venom Knight, as both fear the sun See Also * Venom Knight-Sentai Counterpart (equal boss with Kosarin) from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn-Sentai Counterpart (as a dictator of his people and killed by the Nitro Rangers) from Turboranger ** Bella/Son of Beast-leader of the Boma in Power Rangers Nitro Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Male Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Lemurseighteen